Shuffle Challenge
by Lampyridae92
Summary: So, 12 in the night, I decided to accept the challenge. Sorry about grammar mistakes! I decided not to beta it, but keep the 'original'. FLUFF AHOY!


_OK, so I haven't had this Betaed, because it was supposed to be a challenge, right! Therefore: grammar mistakes O-hoy and possible sentences that doesn't make sense. _

_For the song 'Orda Du Gav Meg', I want to give you a little explanation, because I never had the time to really finish it. He has written down things she has said. I might do a one-shot about that one._

_Thanks to Thelostzelda! Here is the mistakes she found:_

_MJ-Bad: for - to, movies - moves  
>JM- homeless heart: way - much, 'slightly shaking' - 'shaking slightly'<br>TDG- Break: limb - limp, anyway - anymore  
>MCR- I'm not ok: 'her. But' - 'her, but'<br>ON- the words you gave me: they - there, in - on  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>A painter paints pictures on canvas. But musicians paint their pictures on silence. ~Leopold Stokowski<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael Jackson- Bad<strong>

Sophia spun around in front of the TV with the music, mimicking the moves and making her own. A moonwalk, a spin, a cool touch to her head. Hah! This was funny!

Megamind looked in the door, leaning against the doorframe. She didn't even hear him standing there. At first, he tilted his head, wondering what was really going on with his 7 year old daughter, before noticing what she was watching.

"Is that..."

Sohpia turned, not surprised at all that he was standing there.

"Yes! It's the tape from the opening of your museum!"

Megamind smiled for himself.

"Are you learning some movies?"

"Oh yes! Ohoh, look at this, I've almost got it!" she said and then tried out her moonwalk again. "Aaah?"

"Wonderful, Sophia. Absolutely wonderful. May I join?"

"Of course, silly!"

And so they danced together with the tape all the evening.

**Jennette McCurdy- ****Homeless Heart**

Roxanne leaned against his skinny body, listening to his steady heartbeat. Once again they had found the roof of the cabin. This time it was way later in the night and Minion was somewhere downstairs powering down.

She let her fingers entangle with his, and stared at them for a moment; blue and peach.

"When the wind blows your house apart, I'll be a home to your homeless heart," she whispered. With his free arm he pulled her closer. He was slightly shaking as if he was cold.

"Are you freezing?"

"No, I'm just very, very happy."

**Three Days Grace- Break**

Some days everything was just too... wrong! The darkness of the night petted him, covering him in its shadows. For once he just wanted out. If only for a day, for a week, for a month. Things were just a tad too boring these days.

Megamind passed an alley, but stopped when he saw the limb body inside. Is seemed... dead? No, he found out, checking the guys pulse. Alive.

A needle next to the body told him everything.

Suddenly life didn't seem so boring anyway. At least it wasn't bad enough for him to go that far. But apparently, it was for someone.

**MCR- I'm Not OK**

Sophia glared at the guys down the hall. They were standing together, whispering. About her. That wasn't OK. That was mean.

But why on earth should she care? Tilting her head, she wondered about that. It wasn't OK that they talked about her. But it was no reason to let it get to her. No, it wasn't. Heck, there was no reason to care! Forget about them! Yeah! She'd just turn and walk away now. Who cared about immature ten year olds?

**The Posies- I Guess You're Right**

I bobbed my head to the rhythm of the song. It was a nice way to shut out the world, if only for three minutes. 'I guess your right...' I sang to myself.

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right!"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and looked up at Megamind standing over me. "You said something?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fire, I'm a fan of good music myself, but it's kind of hard to get any contact with you having the music blasting in your ears!"

"Oh... Oh, right!" I turned off the MP3 player and sat up. "So, what were you saying?"

He sighed and turned to leave. "Never mind, Fire. All you need to know is that I was right."

"O...K..."

**Odd Nordstoga- Orda du gav meg (The words you gave me)**

It was in the middle of the night and Roxanne walked into Megamind's idea chamber. Settling in his chair, she looked up at the papers. They were so many! Sometimes when she couldn't sleep, she went here. It was relaxing to look at the ideas spinning in their treads above her.

Her sapphire eyes fell on a piece of red paper. Huh, weird? Was that a heart drawn on it? She stood up and walked over to look at it.

"I love you". It stood in the heart, black on red. Next to it; "5'th of July."

**Aly & AJ- ****Chemicals React**

"It's all just chemicals, you know?"

"Oh really?"

"Mhm. It is!"

Roxanne leaned forward and kissed his cheek, feeling him tense under her touch.

"What you felt now, was that only chemicals?"

She could see him trying to place the thoughts back on place. "Uhm... yes."

"Mhm... What about now," she purred and kissed his lips, her tongue playing on them until they let her in. Giving him a taste of her, before backing off. "And what about that? Was that only chemicals."

He blushed "Guess not."

"No," she whispered. "Love isn't only chemicals."

**Beth Miller- The Rose**

Roxanne yawned and turned the key to get into her apartment. Oh, it had been a looong day! Too long indeed! All that work. Too much work! And still she had to do some writing for tomorrow. Just a cup of coffee, and then work again. Some days she wished Megamind was a villain again, just so that he could kidnap her from the pile of paperwork and interviews!

With a cup of warm coffee she finally sat in her chair in front of her laptop.

Then she groaned. Oh, she didn't want to do this but-

What was that? Her eyes caught the sight of something on her coffee table. A rose? She went over and picked it up, reading the card attached to it.

"Don't overwork yourself. MM"

**Terkel I Knibe- Ta' Og Fu*****ck Af (Terkel in Trouble- Fu*ck off and Die, original version)**

He gawked. The pulse speeded up. He had to grab the front of his suit to get some air.

The leather! It was so tight. Tugging in the right places, showing of the curvaceous figure. Oh god, she even had a spike collar!

"R... Roxanne, you look... um..."

She grinned, pleased with the reaction. "What, bad? Tough?"

"Uh... yeah..."

She gave him a kiss with deep red lips, the colour strong for the occasion.

"Come on, bad boy. We've got a Halloween Party to attend to!"

Then she walked in front of him, wagging those hips.

Oh, he was SO going to get her out of that outfit later!

**Erlend Bratland- Lost**

Staring her deep in the eyes, Megamind found himself completely lost. The darkness of them was so deep, the blue colour so strong. The way they shined when she smiled up at him. Her body long next to his. He let a blue hand trail her arm, but was careful not to take his eyes off hers. In the darkness of the bedroom, getting lost was a good thing. It was a wonderful thing.


End file.
